mafiadotorgfandomcom-20200213-history
The Underground Times Past Issue 1
The Underground Times Issue 1 Re-Print. Chief Editor – Mr_J EDITOR’S NOTE After a few little changes and a nice move to the beautiful city of San Francisco, the office was opened back up! We had started a little paper back in Los Angeles, but we knew it was time to move onto bigger and better things as a lump sum from a donator bought us a large warehouse. Have a story you would like to publish? Contact Mr_J chief editor to The Underground Times. BLOOD IN THE STREETS These past few days the funeral homes have been making a killing, huge numbers of Mafioso broke out in war over two days. How did it all start? Well we have the right answers here that you have been looking for. With only four large cities where the crime rate is huge and the police are corrupt some of us call this home. For the past week there has been huge bloodshed, the first boss who found a hole in the ground was Kush. He had big plans in mind, but someone else had bigger ones. He had moved his small time operation from Denver hoping to earn the big bucks on the new playing front. Next in line to fall was Amaya and her small family, but a few things happened in that time. With the four main cities Mr_J had a hold on San Francisco, Ghostman with Alantic City, Geopaton with Saint Louis and MrPhenom in Reno. Mr_J had a idea, after discussing it out with his right hand man he began his little clean on the small time group in Reno under the control of Amaya. A few of their small members began to pass away, but that was only the start. Later on that day Mr_J was hot on his feet in Reno robbing a local bank. A made man by the name of The_Jew stopped him in the streets and began arguing. Mr_J stood there with a huge grin on his face knowing The_Jew would be silly to do something, The_Jew pulled his pistol from his holster firing a bullet past Mr_J missing him only finding a parked car before running off. Sometime had passed while searching the streets, but he did run into his old friend Geopaton at the local coffee stand. They began to talk Mr_J put forward his idea of the clean in Reno of the small crew, but watching Geo’s face change he was questioned over the death of one of Amaya’s boys over and over. Mr_J had great respect for Geo, but at this time Geo was not thinking as he clicked his fingers and a group gathered around Mr_J. One of the men pulled his gun out firing at Mr_J as he rolled along the ground removing his weapons from his holster returning fire killing his body guard on the pavement. Everyone began to scrabble behind any object they could find. Mr_J was out numbered largely, but he knew he would give them a run for their money! Bullets were flying back and forth people bodies everywhere over the pavement made men began to fall along with bodyguards protecting their bosses. After FreakinPizza a close friend of Mr_J heard the news he ran to his friend’s aid beginning to fire upon on Geopaton. This gave Mr_J a chance to move his firing onto the other attackers, shooting the body guards of a few men they began to run away. It was a little too late for The_Jew as he found a bullet then a few moments after his boss Amaya was dead by his side, Mr_J had finished his job there in a flash. FreakinPizza was dropping Geo’s made men around who were trying to offer protection, but at the same time Geo was shooting at Mr_J finding a lot of his members were gathering around now stepping in front of the bullets. The shooting went on into the night the street was filled with the smell of gun powder, buildings had holes in them, Mafioso we lying on the ground dead. Geo had lost a lot of his men along with body guards he knew it was time to flee, running down the street being chased by Mr_J the shots went on before he ran into the subway catching a train out of the war zone. The war had caused huge amounts of damage, Geo at this time was low on numbers trying to get people to side with him, they all refused as they were a neutral with both sides and did not want to get involved. Over the next day Geo hid out in his safe house, but Mr_J found out where he was kicking the door in shooting Geo’s bodyguards as he climbed out the window jumping town yet again. Mr_J jumped on the phone calling around finally getting in touch with Geo. After a long talk on the phone Mr_J talked Geo into the final shoot out with himself, catching the local train to Atlantic City Mr_J found found Geo on the street waiting for him. Geo shot killing a bodyguard as Mr_J shot back killing Geo’s final bodyguard by his side, Ghostman heard of the news through some friends and sent some of his boys in to help out Mr_J out. They sped in crashing the car into the mail box where Geo was behind as one of the men jumped out putting a bullet into the former boss finishing the war. UNDER-CONTROLL After searching the land we call home, I have put together a little list of the families kicking around. This will show their location along with if they are recruiting new blood fresh off the boat. If you are new to our world of crime then these are the people and place to know about! Atlantic City – The air is clean, the streets are busy with life and on the local corner you can get your shoes shined. Ghostman loves his home town, the HQ is open for the willing to put in the long hard yards. Saint Louis – The night life really sets the town off, the clubs are always filled with the jive cats. FreakinPizza runs the goldmine town, the HQ is open for the willing to put in the long hard yards. Reno – If you love to try and make a few extra bucks gambling then this is the right place. MrPhenom casinos give him the power over the city, the HQ is open for the willing to put in the long hard yards. San Francisco – The city by the sea, the sand is golden just like the city itself bustling with trams. Mr_J runs a tight ship in his town, the HQ is open for the willing to put in the long hard yards. HOROSCOPES Aquarius Jan 21 - Feb 19 You are in a positive state of mind, filled with optimism and a hopeful outlook. Your inspirational attitude is likely to draw admiration from others and increase your chances for social contacts, business advancement, or a new romance. Take advantage of all opportunities and channel them into constructive possibilities. Pisces Feb 20 - Mar 20 Even if you're in the heat of a dispute or disagreement there are distinct benefits. You must learn not to lose your cool as this is the way to gain a greater understanding of others and them of you. Look at confrontation as a means of growth today. Aries Mar 21 - Apr 20 Much may swing on what people say about you and the reputation you have gained, so be prepared to defend and promote your career position and your strength of character. Moves made by yourself or others at this time may have especially long-lasting effects. Taurus Apr 21 - May 21 This month's finances are best dealt with, or at least planned for, during this two-day stretch. Make decisions, allocate funds, plan a budget, and write cheques, anything that can go towards wrapping up your money issues for the month. Once these issues are out of the way, you can move on to networking on your next set of issues. Gemini May 22 - June 22 A restless spirit prevails, creating a somewhat independent attitude in connection with your present employment. You want to break the shackles of confinement that you feel is hindering success in your occupation. Originality of thought and action may compel you to do the unexpected to break up the boredom and routine of work-related duties. Cancer Jun 23 - Jul 23 It won’t take you too long to get the big picture on what’s happening in work-related matters just now. You’ll dive straight into deep and technical conversations about what needs to be done in your work scene to make operations work more smoothly. Leo Jul 24 - Aug 23 High strung nerves may cause you to err in your judgement just now. If you're feeling pushed into a corner don't allow others to dictate the terms and conditions. Postpone matters to a more favourable time. Virgo Aug 24 - Sep 23 This may be a favorable time to connect with others. Your instincts for attracting people who can touch you deeply may be working well at this time. Someone you are with gives you a greater possibility for having emotional closeness without losing control of yourself. Libra Sep 24 - Oct 23 Demands and more demands. How can you build a digital scarecrow to discourage others from inward bound moves into your sacrosanct space today? Possibly a mannequin with a PC for a head will convince them you're temporarily crazy and they won't want to have anything to do with you. Well, whatever works to keep the wolves at bay! Scorpio Oct 24 - Nov 22 Commercial opportunities are staring you in the face. A friend or younger person is the messenger of good tidings or the deal you've been waiting for but you may overlook the possibilities as a result of unwarranted scepticism. When the news arrives today, don't shoot the messenger! Sagittarius Nov 23 - Dec 21 True guidance proves itself in that it brings with it the action or ability to carry it out (and by its fruits shall it be known). If you are in a quandary, remember that decisions usually make themselves when the time comes. Your spiritual development will be resumed, and what was missing will be provided. Capricorn Dec 22 - Jan 20 You have great rapport with bosses, those in authority, and the general public. This is a good time to contact those who can help you rise to a higher social status. You may receive recognition for a personal achievement. HORSE CORNER This is where you will learn of all the good deals out there. Some will be just dreams, but hey aren’t we all dreamers. Communist Crook owned by Roberto asking price $2 1577 Apr 17th 02:30PM 0 ° Bone Dry 3rd $14,400 1 :1 1170 Apr 8th 03:00AM 0 ° Bone Dry 3rd $7,800 2 :1 1121 Apr 7th 02:30AM 4 ° Bone Dry 3rd $9,000 1 :1 878 Apr 2nd 01:00AM 9 ° Bone Dry 3rd $7,860 2 :1 Mister Complainy Pants asking price $66,192 1655 Apr 19th 05:30AM 27 ° Bone Dry 2nd $32,400 13 :1 1462 Apr 14th 05:00AM 27 ° Bone Dry 3rd $9,300 18 :1 1425 Apr 13th 10:30AM 32 ° Dry 2nd $10,080 13 :1 1021 Apr 5th 12:30AM 1 ° Bone Dry 2nd $6,480 14 :1 Shy Sue asking price $116,954 1530 Apr 16th 04:30PM 12 ° Bone Dry 2nd $2,700 2 :1 1307 Apr 10th 11:30PM 8 ° Light Flurries 1st $16,500 1 :1 1018 Apr 4th 11:00PM 23 ° Dry 3rd $15,060 2 :1 975 Apr 4th 01:30AM 14 ° Bone Dry 3rd $8,520 4 :1 Chubby Candy asking price $310,819 1915 Apr 24th 09:30PM 2 ° Bone Dry 2nd $29,502 8 :1 1768 Apr 21st 08:00PM 0 ° Bone Dry 2nd $19,125 5 :1 1357 Apr 12th 12:30AM 6 ° Bone Dry 3rd $3,604 11 :1 1231 Apr 9th 09:30AM 1 ° Bone Dry 2nd $10,800 3 :1